


Engagement

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: Komaru decides late at night that its the right time to drop a very important question on Touko





	Engagement

2:30am. Komaru laid in bed staring at the surprising working clock that sat on the bedside table. She knew it would be hopeless to try and ask her now, especially at this time of the night, but this particular thought had sat in her mind for a while now. Komaru took in a deep breath, turning to face the sleeping form that laid next to her. She frowned, reaching out to gently stroke the dark purple locks that sprawled along the bed.

“Hey Touko…” Komaru whispered.

Just as she thought- no answer.

“Touko…” Komaru whispered once again, giving Touko a slight nudge on the shoulder and eventually waking her up. Letting out a groan, Touko lazily reached out to grab her glasses, fumbling a few times before actually grabbing them and putting them on her face

“Komaru...” Touko groggily spoke, a sour expression formed on her face as she turned to look at Komaru. Touko leaned up on her arm and glanced over to the clock, her eyes squinting as she barely managed read the time. “What is it that you needed to wake me up at this time?”

Komaru gulped, feeling a ball of anxiety form in her stomach. “Well… It’s something I’ve been thinking about…” 

“Komaru i-if this is about a manga of your’s or something then I'm going back to bed” Touko snapped slightly, taking her glasses off her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She began to settle down to go back to sleep, only to be stopped by Komaru quickly holding onto her arm.

Letting go of Touko, Komaru rubbed her own arm in a nervous manner. “No, it's something important” 

Touko sighed, the expression on her face softened as she saw the serious look on Komaru's face. “I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to snap, w-what's wrong?”

"Touko, this is something I've been thinking about for a good while now and..." Komaru took hold of Touko’s hand, holding it tightly as she took in deep breaths. “Touko… Will… Will you marry me?”

Touko eyes widened and froze, only her mouth quivering slightly as to say something but no words were spoken. 

Komaru looked away from Touko. “I’m sorry if you don’t want to, it's just this has been on my mind and I’ve wa-” Komaru was soon interrupted by Touko kissing her.

When Touko pulled away, tears streamed down her face as a wide smile spread across her face, “Y-Yes! Yes I will!” 

Tears soon began to well in Komaru’s eyes, pulling Touko into an almost suffocating hug, letting out a cheerful laugh as she squeezed Touko. Touko chuckled before pushing Komaru away slightly, releasing herself from the bear grip of a hug as she wiped her happy tears from her eyes. As the laughter died down, Touko noticed Komaru’s expression change. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Its just... I’m sorry” Komaru apologised. 

Touko frowned. “W-What for? Komaru?”

“Because I can’t give you the perfect wedding day… You walking down the aisle in a gorgeous white dress… Me waiting on the side, in awe over how beautiful you look,” Komaru’s eyes drifted towards the window. “But I can’t give you that perfect day”

Touko turned her head to look out at the still despair filled city. Though it had been years since the world turned for the worse and though the two did their best to help in the city, despair still lingered. “Komaru… None of that is your fault”

“I know but I just think about when you’ve told me how perfect you’ve wanted your wedding day to be and it makes me feel bad that I can’t give you that perfect day”

Touko sat up and took hold of Komaru’s hand, gently stroking her hand after placing a kiss on it, “I don’t care if you can’t give me the perfect wedding. As long as I’m with you, that’s all I care about”

Komaru intertwined her hand with Touko's, “I love you Touko”

“I love you too Komaru” Touko softly spoke, a content smile formed on her face as she laid back down next to Komaru. Shuffling closer towards her, Touko leaned her head against Komaru's. "I'm glad we're doing this now"

"Me too" Komaru giggled, giving Touko a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight wife"

"J-Jeez, we're not even married yet and y-you're already calling me your wife," Touko said as a deep blush and happy grin appeared on her face. "But goodnight wife"


End file.
